


The Red Glow

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drarry, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, everything works out in the end, mentions of adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: When Harry saw the article on a small-scale magazine during a mission, he didn’t pay much attention to it. It was about a spell that can check whether a romantic partner is faithful or not by seeing the color of the light that glows on the tip of the wand after the spell was cast. But for all Harry was concerned with, Draco was faithful.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!! This fanfic is based on a prompt from QueenCheshireWolf, " What if one of them cheated on the other, but they found out. The latter gets upset and leaves the relationship without telling the former that they knew. The former goes chasing after the latter in order to explain their actions. The latter doesn't listen at first but when the words from the other day set in they realize that they didn't understand everything. Happy ending ensues."
> 
> there will be some fluff in the end but the fic will mostly be light angst. 
> 
> Also, apologies to QueenCheshireWolf for taking so long, I had to binge-study for a few months so I stopped with fanfic writing XD
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments please ;)

When Harry saw the article on a small-scale magazine during a mission, he didn’t pay much attention to it. It was about a spell that can check whether a romantic partner is faithful or not by the color of the light that glows on the tip of the wand after the spell was cast. But for all Harry was concerned with, Draco was faithful. Harry had ripped a copy of the article and stuffed it in his pocket anyway, Harry liked to be prepared.

But when Draco started to act weirdly a week later like he was trying desperately to hide something, Harry couldn’t help but roam his thought back to that article. Harry became more and more suspicious as the strange behavior continued, and the final straw in Harry’s head was pulled when Draco returned home late and sputtered when coming up for an excuse. That night, he told Draco that he wasn’t in the mood for making love and ushered him to bed early. He quickly muttered the spell when Draco was asleep and waited for the results impatiently. The second day, he saw a red glow at the tip of his wand, and according to the article, red meant that Draco was indeed unfaithful.

Once Harry had finished processing this information, he felt as if his insides were ripping open. Draco has left for work early in the morning since a patient of his has gone into labor last night, and Harry didn’t have work on that day. He was in so much pain he couldn’t help but collapse onto the floor and cried until he was too tired to cry anymore and eventually passed out on the cold marble floor.

He was shaken awake eight hours later by a gentle hand, and when he saw Draco’s worried face and Harry couldn’t help but cringe about what he found out in the morning. He peered at the clock above the furnace, and his stomach did a double flip as he saw that Draco has returned late once again. A worried voice asked him questions over and over again, but Harry’s world blurred and his ears ringed so loudly everything else was drowned out. He felt steady hands snake onto his back to carry him to bed, and Harry twisted and protested in Draco’s arms, he cried and tried to claw on Draco’s face so that he would let him down, but Draco’s arms were firm around him. Harry fell asleep again as he was gently placed onto their bed and was tucked in by the person he would never want to see again.

Harry woke up in thirst and hunger, he hadn’t eaten a thing or drank any water at all for the whole day. Draco had heard Harry stir and brought some water for Harry to drink. Harry glared at him but drank the water gratefully. Draco tried to talk to Harry again, but Harry has turned his back on Draco. Draco sighed and told Harry that he had a high fever for sleeping on the cold floor for so long and that maybe it would be good for Harry to rest for a while and get better before he told Draco what was going on.

Harry never planned to tell him anything. And when Draco tried to go into the bed that night, a weary voice had commanded him to go sleep on the sofa.

The blonde man sighed but obeyed. 


	2. Silver and Beads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!!
> 
> But here's the second chapter, It's kinda short but I swear the next chapter is going to be longer!!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS welcome <3

Harry woke up in the middle of the night heartbroken and scared to face the future. He felt thankful that he never rented out Grimmauld place and prepared to floo there. He packed a few things and left the bedroom to floo. He saw the unmoving silhouette of Draco sprawled onto the couch with shallow sleep and Harry felt a hot teardrop moving down his own cheek, but he didn’t acknowledge his emotions. Immediately after he got to Grimmauld place, Harry put up all the wards he could think of to stop Draco from entering the house and sent an owl to the Auror office telling them he wouldn’t be able to come to work in the following week. Harry knew the office would be okay with this as he rarely ever took leave on work. 

Harry tried to go about normally as he cleaned around the house, but he couldn’t ignore the tight pain in his chest and the shortness of breath whenever a teardrop escaped. Often one teardrop turned to several, which then led to hours of broken crying while hunched over furniture. He cried until he finally forgot why he was so sad, but soon remembering again with a fresh wave of pain. 

Weeks passed, Harry went back to work after his emotions have settled a bit more. Carefully avoiding Draco and anything to do with him because that would just set him right back to late night crying and chest aches. Soon Harry was running out of robes to wear, a regular cleaning charm couldn’t repair the robes that were burnt and ruined in auror work. Harry had to apparate back to get some more clothes. Even though Harry knew that it was likely that Draco had already thrown out all his clothes and belongings, he still found a time when he knew Draco was working to apparate to (what used to be) their flat. He was surprised that nothing was moved, all the pictures and belongings were left just as they were before Harry left. Then he saw a ring and an open ring box spread on the fabrics of their sofa along with empty bottles of fire whisky. Harry went closer to examine the ring. It was beautifully made with a thin band of silver which weaved around glistening beads of dark green and crimson. When Harry picked it up, it had an engraving of H.J.P. in elegant cursive. Harry quickly gathered some random clothing items clothing and quickly apparated back to Grimmauld place. 

Harry was crushed with emotions and he buried his face into his pillow. He didn’t understand why there were tears running down his cheeks, and he didn’t understand why he was smiling and still feeling crushed inside out.

Apparently Draco had wanted to propose to him. 

But the bastard was unfaithful and that is certainly unforgivable.

Harry felt so mentally conflicted. A part of him was happy knowing that Draco wanted to propose after six years of dating, but mostly he just felt anger knowing that Draco was indeed truly in love with him but still chose to cheat on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry went about his days as usual, burying himself in work. He was often distracted by little things and it got him into st. Mungos three times in two weeks. His auror co-workers seemed worried but didn’t dare speak up to supervisors. The head Aurors noticed soon enough and demanded Harry to take a week off work “for good”. Harry tried to convince him otherwise, but failed as the accidents were clear proof that he needed time to rest. 

 

Harry came back home with a annoyed huff and turned on the newly-purchased TV for Grimmald Place. Harry absent-mindedly flipped through the channels, and settled on a game-show where the contestants had to answer trivia questions on muggle pop culture. He stared at the screen without paying much attention and his thoughts went back to Draco Malfoy. 

 

Harry’s mind jumped from memory to memory. The way Draco’s silver eyes bore into his own during every potions class they had in their eighth year. The way his cheeks were dyed a bright crimson when he asked Harry out. The flirtatious but discreet winks and quick gropes they had when they kept their dating a secret from their classmates. The way they spooned together so perfectly on weekend nights. How they only bicker about clothing choices. How Draco’s talented fingers would search for…

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Harry became fingers palms cheeks and tears again. He stopped counting the crying sessions long ago. Though it rarely occurred now, something like this easily poked down the paper-thin barrier.

 

Usually, after dating for so long, passion would fade and all there is will become a some-what pleasant domestic courtesy. But for Harry and Draco, their passion always remained. Every time they had a single waking moment not thinking about each other, something would remind them of each other and they would fall in love all over again. But the more in love lovers are, the more painful it is for them to leave each other. The longer they are together, the more painful it is when something protrudes their love.

 

Harry was so used to strong and lean arms wrapped around him, and a silky voice talking into his ears. Now the warmth is gone and the silence at his new place is deafening. Furnaces stopped feeling warm and blankets are never cozy enough.

 

Harry cried out thinking about how Draco never contacted him even once after a month, but then he remembered putting up wards against him and his letters. He quickly checked his mail wards.

 

56 Letters stuck there, at least one from every day.

 

Harry ripped the envelopes slowly one by one. There was dread mixed with excitement.

 

 

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_please come back. I miss you._

 

_-Love, Dray_

 

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_Why did you leave? After so long, at least give me an explaination!_

 

_-Dray_

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_Did I do anything wrong? Please come back, love. I miss your cooking and the house feels so empty without you._

 

_-Missing you, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 

 

_Harry,_

 

_I know you’ve put up wards and everything and you would probably never receive this. But if I’ve done anything wrong, please tell me. Being home without you is unbearable, and not knowing why you are not here with me is even worse. Please, Harry._

 

_-Forever yours, Draco._

 

 

Harry exploded in tears seeing the final words in this letter. _How is he forever mine if he cheated on me._

 

Harry felt Draco’s loving words coursing from the letters, trying to find it’s way into Harry’s weakly-guarded heart. Harry pushed the feeling as far as he can, but it always wormed it’s way back into his heart. 

 

Harry slowly grew suspicious of himself. What if he read the article’s instructions wrong? What if the red glow had a different meaning? Soon, Harry was digging in his bed-table drawer for the article. He finally found the article and read it again as slowly and carefully as he can.

Harry found that he remembered everything correctly, and the glow did indicate cheating. He also found a sentence written in the tiniest font:

 

_Want to find out who they are being unfaithful with? Call 186 112 1111111_

_to find out!!_

 

Harry knew this would just hurt him more. But he prayed with all his heart that dialing the number, there would be a tiny chance that Draco Hadn't cheated. 

* * *

 

Harry dialed the number with embarrassingly trembling hands, missing the numbers multiple times before correcting them. Not even feeling the luke-warm tears resting on the sides of his cheeks.

_beep...beep...beep_

The phone cried like a heart monitor.


	4. Ink Blotches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while and the chapter isn't exactly long but thank you for your patience and waiting!!!! I will definitely pick up my speed! Comments and kudos are super welcomed!!! <3
> 
> Also, please point out any mistakes and anything you don't understand through comments! I am happy to change/explain the weird words I have written XD

“Jason’s spell work here, how can I help you?” Out called a raspy man’s voice.

“Oh, um, I read your article about the spell that can detect adultery, so, well, long story short, I want to find out who my…um, ex-boyfriend was cheating with.”

“Oh!” The man sounded surprised. “…Do you want to make an appointment so that I can perform the spell on you or would you prefer the incantation sent to you through owling?”

Harry considered what the man said. “I’ll prefer the spell sent to me please.”

“That would be an extra 10 galleons over the ’riginal price of 50 galleons, the owl will arrive tomorrow. Before we can ship the spell though, you need to send an owl to the 67th of Hompher’s street containing the money. Thank you for inquiring, the spell would give you a glimpse of your lover’s affair and other details about the spell itself will be included in the instruction manual which will arrive with the spell. May I ask for your name, sir?”

“James Weasley.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.” The man said in one long, raspy breath before ending the call.

Harry didn’t think twice before carefully packaging the galleons and giving the packed envelope with weight-lifting charms to his owl and sending it off.

Harry spent the remaining hours of the day pacing the house and wondering who Draco may have cheated with. Would it be a leggy woman? A strong, sheltering man? A submissive man who needed sheltering? The more Harry thought about it, the more anxious and angry he got. He used to think that he knew Draco better than he knew himself, he thought that Draco was loyal and devoted, but now that he thinks about it, Slytherins were never known for their loyalty. 

After Harry finally decided there was no use of overthinking who the person was, he dedicated what was left of his mind on trying to calm himself. He eventually began experimenting what his reactions would be after he saw a visual of Draco being with another person, but since all possible reactions were him completely losing it, he stopped.

The morning that followed brought a nervous and restless Harry tired and sleepy but unable to shut his eyes for over three minutes.

Then he heard the cooing of an old owl and rushed to the balcony where a thin envelope was dropped onto his hands. He ripped it open carefully and out fell a thin booklet labeled: manual and another small piece of paper. Harry picked them up. The papers looked crisp and the text was hand-written by a quill. Small botches of ink are splattered at the ends of each sentence.


	5. Chapter 5- Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it early, so I'm posting it early too!  
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This work is not Beta-ed so all mistakes are on me!
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry with how bad the spell sounds, but that's the best I can do so please ignore it if you can :)

“Revivo Merito.” Harry read quietly, his index finger tracing over the words slowly. The manual included the wand movements and a bit about how the spell would work. It also told Harry to say: Siegena if he wishes to pause or end the flashback. Harry read the word again and again until it is completely carved into his memory, for he knew he was going to need the word, but he wasn’t sure if he would even remember it after seeing Draco being intimate with another person. The very last bit of the manual told Harry that the visual Harry would see would be the one where the two of them would be the most intimate. It was very likely to be a sex scene.

 

Harry steadied himself in the room and closed his eyes to relax for a while. He knew he was going to take it horribly, but it’s the only way to cure his curiosity and tell himself that Draco was (or wasn’t) truly cheating on him.

 

Harry pointed the wand towards a nearby wall and cast the spell. The room melted into a dark flat. He heard footsteps and turned around. He saw the familiar head of platinum-gold hair and saw a hand running through it. It was a man’s hand. Harry prepared himself for the worst. The mystery man’s head was turned away from Harry. So far, they were just making out, but it was enough to make Harry’s blood boil as he was reminded that all this happened during his relationship with Draco. The man was taller than Draco, and easily took control, Harry watched confused by how submissive Draco seemed, he usually liked to be in control.  The man reached his hand southward, and Draco pushed his hand away. Soon, the man turned around and Harry saw his face properly for the first time.

 

It was Blaise Zabini.

 

Harry watched on, horrified and confused. He watched as Blaise fucked Draco and watched as Draco tried to stop him without making much effort. He watched as he shook, not even thinking about Siegena anymore. His mind was whirling in a million different directions as he heard the annoying groans Blaise made. Harry’s face was bright red as the information which was going through his head was messed up again and again. The number of things this meant just didn’t line up with everything Harry thought he found out over the past month.

 

It just couldn’t be. Fuck. It’s impossible.

 

This is messing everything up.

 

The truth of why Harry Potter was so confused?

 

Blaise Zabini was sent to Azkaban before Harry and Draco got together.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the episode was over and Harry was sent back to reality. His world crashed down as it had a month ago, but this time with very different emotions.

 

What it meant was that Draco hadn’t actually cheated on Harry, because it was definite that the memory displayed was from before Harry and Draco were actually together. Which meant that Draco never actually cheated on him, the spell was a mistake. This made Harry’s heart swell freely once again with his love for Draco and made him release the breath he has been holding for a very long time. Harry smiled to himself. But it didn’t last very long as other emotions also came through.

 

He hasn’t been in contact with Draco for such a long time without explanation, and surely Draco had moved on. Even if he hadn’t, Harry would still have to admit to questioning Draco about his love. This made Harry swell with fear and second-guessing. The self-hatred he hadn't felt ever since being with Draco also came rushing back. 

 

Harry had to go to Draco, now, before it is too late. He rushed to the nearest bathroom to freshen up and noticed how horrible he looked. Bags under his eyes, his hair oily and his clothes the ones he changed on days ago. He took the quickest shower ever and pulled on Draco’s favorite shirt. He noticed to lean he felt now and realized he hadn’t eaten anything after yesterday morning. But eating was not very important on his agenda now as he quickly flooed to what used to be their flat.

 

Draco had not placed any wards on the flat and Harry came flooed in easily. Draco was resting on the sofa and he himself wasn’t looking very nice either. His hair was untamed for the first time and his cheeks were hollowed out.

When he saw Harry, a smile that was brighter than the sun itself lit up on his face, before his expression crashing down into the most heartbroken grimace one could pull out. Pain evident in his eyes.

 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” He drawled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (and smut) coming on the way! *wink*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story so far (comments and kudos always appreciated)


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!!  
> Sorry that I haven't posted for a while, I was away on a trip and didn't bring my laptop :(((  
> I came back last night and wrote this chapter, I worked hard so take it as a token of genuine apology from me!

Harry stumbled back at the cold greeting Draco gave him but hit his head against the back of the stone furnace. Harry hissed and stepped out. 

“If you are getting robes again, do it quick. I have things to attend to, I can’t stay all day here making sure you are not going to steal anything valuable from my flat.” Draco sneered again seeing that there is no response from Harry.

Harry shivered at the cold voice. Even Draco from Hogwarts didn’t use such an ice cold tone when sneering at Harry. He stumbled with his words: “I’m…I’m not here to get clothes…Draco…I…I’m sorry I left without a message, It’s just that…” Harry’s voice trailed away. He really didn’t want to reply with the true reason, he was disgusted at himself for questioning Draco’s loyalty, he was no better than the jerks at Hogwarts who shamed Draco in eighth year. Furthermore, he didn’t want to lose Draco completely this time. Harry stood there in silence instead.

“It’s just what?” Draco raised a pale eyebrow.

Harry was still silent as he was thinking of a believable answer.

“You know what? Talking to that particle of a brain of yours is the same with talking to a mealworm. If you do not have an explanation to why you are here, you better get out of this flat.” Draco snapped.

“I…” Harry started again but soon shut his mouth again.

“I’m sure you know, but if you need a reminder, the door is that way.” 

Draco as fading away more and more. Harry could see the tick shell he always wore before they started dating growing back. Draco’s insecurities on his past was now evident in his voice and his posture. Harry couldn’t let the shell that he had spent so long trying to destroy grow back again…Not when it meant losing Draco once and for all.

“I…, I ran a test on you when you were sleeping.” Harry blurted out, he was surprised and terrified of what he said but continued out of sheer hope that it would all work out. “It was a spell that apparently detects adultery…The test read positive so I…I thought you were cheating on me. I really shouldn’t have suspected you. I’m so sorry Draco. I found out this morning that everything the test told me was fake. I purchased a spell that would show me exactly who you were cheating on me with… I saw Blaise fucking Zabini…I…, I’m so sorry for questioning you, I can explain, you were returning home late and you were always so tired. A part of me knew you would never cheat but a different part just wanted to make sure. Almost every day I would worry that I’m not good enough. I know my unwanted fame brings you a lot of trouble every day, I know you have to take care of my everything because I was always so dependent on you. The past month has made me realized how…”

Harry stopped talking after seeing the stunned expression on Draco’s face. 

Then Harry’s thoughts flooded to the ring he saw when he last came to this flat. 

It all made sense. 

The feeling that Draco was hiding something. The returning late. It was because Draco was planning a proposal. 

Harry cursed at himself for not being able to work the whole thing out and for ever suspecting Draco. Suddenly, he felt warm, soft lips against his.

Both Draco’s and Harry’s lips had faded in color, but their kiss wasn’t any less passionate and sweet. Harry didn’t realize he was crying until the large drop of tears ran onto his neck. He realized Draco was in tears as well. Finally, Draco pushed Harry away.

“I love you so much,” Draco ran the back of his hand over his cheek in attempt to remove the constant stream of tears and said: “I’m so sorry for making you think that I was cheating. I really shouldn’t have returned that late. I have an explanation. You’ll know later. I forgive you. For now.” 

Draco drew his hands across Harry’s cheek and pressed his mouth over Harry’s scar. Draco whispered some things about how he missed Harry and how he couldn’t stand Harry being away. Harry just hugged Draco hard and cried until Draco’s shirt was wet with tears.

“I think I still have some firewhiskey. Wanna watch a movie with me?” Draco asked softly. Harry was glad to do anything with Draco again and nodded.

They curled up on the sofa and cuddled while sipping fire whiskey. They didn’t drink enough to be drunk, but enough to make the moment perfectly cozy and warm. The movie was no longer mattering to the boys as they stared into each other’s eyes, crying and smiling and crying again. 

Harry snuggled against Draco and it felt as if nothing ever happened between them. It felt like their first month of dating and all they did was cuddle in their prefect’s dormitory. Even after they both thinned quite a bit, they still fit perfectly together. Their heads tucked in the best paces and their arms linked together.

Draco took unlinked their arms and instead took Harry’s hand just when the couple in the movie started slow dancing to romantic music. Harry protested slightly at the change of their perfect position, but soon forgot all about discomfort when he heard three beautiful words coming out of the blond man’s lips.

 

“Marry me, Harry.”

From the three words, Harry heard so many things at once. He heard birdsong. He heard the beautiful warmth of the moment they shared. He heard the reassurance that Draco has forgiven him. But mostly, he heard a beautiful and deafening three words that declare Draco’s love to him even more than “I love you” does. Harry felt a whirlpool of Happiness and he looked at Draco awestruck and loving. Even the most wonderful spell couldn’t take Harry’s breath away more than these words can.

They stayed in the position in silence, Draco was starting to look a bit worried when Harry finally came out of his stupor. 

“Yes.”

Happiness bloomed from both men’s faces as they snogged for what seemed like forever. Ending up with Harry straddling Draco, their mouths are swollen in kissing and their breaths quick.

The moment was perfect. Both men couldn’t feel more safe and treasured anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally worked stuff out!!! Yayy!!  
> The next chapter will probably be smut so yeah, hang in there!


	7. The Best Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
> This is my first time posting smut so it's not the best  
> but it's drarry smut all the same ;)  
> Comments and kudos are loved, I hope you've enjoyed this fic! An epilogue is highly likely (I still have to explain some things) and I'm planning to do a short prequel of this work sometime soon!

Harry woke up to find himself curled in Draco’s arms on the couch. The taller man was asleep with both his arms draped around Harry. Harry never felt as well rested as this in a very long time. Harry gently wiggled out of the man’s embrace to cast a quick tempus. It was only two hours after he had last remembered being awake cuddling with Draco. 

 

Harry felt a hand tugging at his sleeve, Draco was awake as well and trying to find out what Harry was doing. Harry smiled back at the taller man and smiled. He would never get used to the blonde man’s pale perfection.

 

Draco sat up and pulled Harry onto his lap and met their lips together once more. Draco moaned as Harry rubbed their now hard erections together through the fabric of their trousers. Harry unbuttoned Draco’s shirt as Draco was kissing gently at the base of his neck.

 

“Bedroom, Harry,” Draco said and Harry climbed off Draco. They immediately started kissing again after a pause. They somehow managed to not stumble while getting to the bedroom without breaking apart. Harry found himself pressed by the bed. He smiled at his handsome fiancé and felt himself being lifted onto the bed. Draco smiled back and started undoing Harry’s shirt, then trousers. He then shrugged off his already unbuttoned shirt and let Harry’s waiting hands do his own trousers and pants.

 

“You’ll let me top, right?” Draco asked.

 

Harry knew what he wanted. He wanted Draco.

 

“I want you, Draco, I want you to fuck me.” He replied, spreading his thighs outwards.

 

Draco smiled at Harry’s unchanging boldness as he silently conjured the bottle of lube. Harry whimpered as Draco’s hand ghosted over his hole without touching it. Draco smiled and planted a wet kiss right there, earning him another whimper. Draco lubed up a finger and pressed it inside. Harry’s hole was tight from disuse and it made Draco grin. Draco carefully prepared his fiancé, finding the prostate easily from the familiar body. He pressed gently, teasing it and Harry moaned.

 

“Get on with it.” Harry breathed and Draco couldn’t help but comply.

 

Soon, Draco deemed Harry ready as Harry was clearly impatient. He lubed up his own erection and lined it with Harry’s well prepared and waiting hole.  Harry closed his eyes as the burning sensation filled him up. Draco waited for Harry to open his eyes again before pressing all the way inside. Harry was breathing in short breaths, but from the expression from his face, there was more pleasure than pain.

 

Draco started fucking his beloved fiancé in earnest, and Harry replied by lifting up his hip up to take Draco fully. Draco rubbed at Harry’s erection as Harry placed love bites all over Draco’s neck, shoulders, and chest.

 

Even after being together for so long, it still felt amazing, it felt even more so knowing what they went through in the past months and how they ended up treasuring each other more than they ever did.

 

After both no time and eternity for them, Harry came, arching his back, into Draco’s rubbing hands. Draco kept rubbing and moaned as Harry tensed and his hole clenched down. Soon, after a few more delicious strikes at Harry’s prostate, Draco came as well into Harry. Harry felt the heat being released, making him fuller than he was. After his release was done, Draco pulled out of the shorter man and lied down next to him. The two men breathed heavily and smiled at each other. Harry curled onto Draco’s side with Draco’s arm wrapped under him. 

 

“I missed this.” Draco said, out of breath.

 

 

“I almost forgot how good this is.” Harry laughed.

 

They laid there in the afterglow smiling uncontrollably without moving until the drying cum became unbearable on their skin. Draco got up first after pulling his arm away. He fetched his wand to cast a scorify on them and the sheets. Draco then got up from the bed and walked quickly to the living room. When he returned, he had a small box in his hands. Inside the box was the glistening ring Harry saw the last time he came to this flat. 

 

“This is yours now,” Draco said smirking as Harry blushed “The reason I was coming back late…I was planning an enormous and fancy proposal. But this will do.”

Draco kneeled in front of Harry, who was sitting on the side of the bed and slid the silver ring onto Harry’s finger. 

 

The events of this month seemed to fade away as Harry and Draco cozied up in their bed. With Draco laying next to him once again and a smile tattooed onto his face, 


End file.
